We are Psycho, Ready to Die?
by Schnee-Neige
Summary: Versi lanjutan dari [We are Psycho, so what?]. [Chapter 1 : War] Kagami Taiga sang komandan terhebat romawi berhadapan dengan Aomine Daiki sang komandan lawan yang mempertahankan wilayahnya. Contain bloody scene and man-slaughter. Warning inside.


**Warning :**

**[OOC] [Psycho!Chara] [AU] [Maybe OC as supporting chara] [Bloody and mature scene] [Maybe typo(s)]**

.

.

.

Kuroko no Basuke's characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

.

Alkisah ada sebuah kerajaan besar di selatan Romawi. Kerajaan tersebut terkenal dengan kekuatan perangnya yang luar biasa bahkan di kalangan bangsa romawi sendiri yang memang buas dalam angkatan perang. Kerajaan ini memiliki wilayah yang sangat luas dan rajanya terkenal akan keserakahannya dalam merebut wilayah kerajaan lain. Mengesalkan memang, tapi mereka sungguh-sungguh tak tertandingi.

Sebagian besar kegemilangan angkatan perang itu diraih oleh aksi tangguh komandan tertinggi mereka. Ia adalah seorang tawanan prajurit kerajaan yang disinyalir memiliki kemampuan luar biasa dan dilatih dengan keras, sehingga dalam waktu relatif singkat saja sang tawanan bisa menjadi seorang komandan tertinggi yang memimpin pasukan perang kerajaan tersebut. Kelebihannya bukan terletak pada strategi atau kelicikannya, melainkan murni kekuatan alaminya dalam memerangi musuh-musuh kerajaan.

Lalu, komandan itu sekarang tengah berdiri tegak di atas sebuah kereta perang di sebuah perbatasan kerajaan besar lain yang belum terjajah. Senyumnya buas, alisnya membentuk pola terbelah dua—itu bawaan lahir, rambutnya merah gradasi marun menyala dari balik pelindung kepalanya, tangan kekarnya bersiap memegang sebuah pedang besar yang telah memisahkan nyawa beratus ribu orang—tanpa perisai. Si jago merah, Kagami Taiga.

Komandan lawan menatap balik pimpinan pasukan penyerangnya. Awalnya nyalinya sedikit ciut mendengar reputasi lawannya yang mengerikan. Namun, ketika ia melihat hanya sebuah pedang lah yang merupakan satu-satunya senjata si jago merah, batinnya memekik senang. Entah saat ini lawan sedang meremehkannya atau tidak, yang penting ini keberuntungannya untuk dapat menebas leher seharga satu kastil permata itu.

Sang kaisar agung kerajaan, Akashi Seijuurou, mengangkat tangannya. "Serang." Perintahnya dengan datar.

Kagami melebarkan senyumnya. "SERAAAANG!" Komandonya keras-keras. Pasukannya pun bergegas maju diikuti pasukan lawan yang siap menghadang. Kuda-kuda kekar Kagami dengan santai menjatuhkan beberapa orang. Ia bagai mudah saja melewati kerumunan pasukan lawan yang membabi buta menyerangnya. Jika ada yang lolos dari serangan kudanya atau perlindungan prajurit-prajurit di sekitarnya, ia akan mengayunkan pedangnya cepat lalu membuat prajurit-prajurit lawan pingsan.

Tidak cukup sampai di situ, rupanya di tengah kecepatan tinggi kereta perang yang melaju itu, sang komandan jago merah mengikatkan salah satu bagian tubuh sang prajurit korban yang berhasil dilukai pedangnya di salah satu bagian belakang kereta perangnya, lalu prajurit itu akan ikut terseret bersamanya.

Komandan lawan yang maju dengan semangat melawan Kagami dan kereta perang besarnya tersentak kaget melihat aksi Kagami dan korban prajurit pertamanya yang diseretnya dengan kejam di belakang kereta perangnya. Tali kekang kuda refleks saja ditariknya. Ia diam, sementara para prajuritnya yang lain bertarung dan Kagami masih melaju dengan kencang ke arahnya.

Buat apa ia menyeret prajurit yang hampir mati itu dengan cara mengenaskan begitu? Kalau jawabannya adalah menurunkan semangat lawan, ya, ia berhasil. Karena sekarang komandan lawan benar-benar pucat pasi dibuatnya. Apalagi ketika jumlah korban yang diseret itu bertambah.

_Dua, tiga, empat, lima_

Dan tatapan tajam iris merah Kagami hanya lurus saja memandang iris biru tua komandan lawan yang pucat pasi di tempatnya.

Melihat kesempatan, salah seorang prajurit bawahan Kagami mengayunkan pedangnya dan berusaha menebas komandan lawan yang ketakutan melihat aksi Kagami. Namun, komandan itu masih cukup waspada untuk membalikkan serangan sang prajurit lawan dan bahkan membuatnya tak berdaya hampir sekarat.

"Jangan harap kau bisa mendekatiku bahkan ketika aku sedang lengah." Ucapnya dingin kepada sang prajurit yang dibuatnya hampir sekarat.

Alih-alih marah, sang prajurit berbaring di tengah peperangan dan menerima ajalnya dengan senyum mengejek. "Buang saja kesombonganmu itu, komandan besar Aomine Daiki. Kau tidak ada artinya di hadapan si jago merah andalan kami."

Kesal, Aomine menusuk mulut sang prajurit hingga menyemburkan darah yang membuat kematiannya dipercepat.

Pandangan iris birunya kembali ke depan, menunggu komandan buas yang dipuja-puja prajurit sialan itu datang. Jantungnya nyaris mencelos ketika melihat jalur kereta perang lawannya dihiasi karpet merah seretan darah mayat prajuritnya dan beberapa bagian tubuh berceceran yang lepas karena gaya gesek dengan jasad-jasad korbannya yang diseret. Raut wajahnya beringas dan puas, siap mempersembahkan karpet merah kemenangan untuk dilewati rajanya menuju wilayah baru yang akan dijajahnya.

Aomine menggigit bibirnya. Ia takkan membiarkan kerajaan tercintanya dikuasai oleh orang-orang beringas itu. Maka, ia mulai maju mengemudikan kereta perangnya perlahan, mendekati Kagami yang semakin mendekat.

Walau begitu, rasanya keberaniannya semakin mengelupas begitu melihat sang komandan merah dari dekat. Tampak begitu menikmati 'pembantaiannya' dengan bercak-bercak darah yang kadang kala menyiprat dari korbannya ke baju perangnya yang mengkilat.

Kedua kereta perang itu berhenti tepat ketika kuda-kuda mereka berhadapan. Tepat setelah seorang prajurit Aomine yang sedang ditusuk Kagami meregang nyawa di ujung pedangnya. Kagami menyeringai lebar, menatap lurus mata Aomine, masih sambil mengangkat mayat seorang prajurit lawan yang menyangkut di pedangnya. Tampak derasnya aliran darah yang keluar dari jantung sang prajurit tempat Kagami menyangkutkannya di pedangnya.

Sekuat tenaga komandan beriris biru itu mengobarkan kembali nyalinya.

"Aomine Daiki." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah yang mengintimidasi. "Sejak awal hanya kamu yang kulihat di dalam mata merahku."

Aomine mengangkat pedang dan perisainya dengan siaga. Kagami tersenyum. Ia membuang pedang—dan mayat prajurit yang masih menyangkut di bagian jantungnya—lalu turun dari kereta perangnya.

"Bagaimana karpet merah yang kubuat? Baru pertama kali melihatnya, kan?" Tanya Kagami yang berjalan pelan menghampiri Aomine. "Ingatlah baik-baik, karena aku tidak pernah membiarkan targetku melihatnya dua kali, atau lebih."

Melayani Kagami, Aomine pun ikut turun dari kereta perangnya. Keduanya kini berhadapan. Aomine berusaha keras agar fokusnya tidak melenceng kepada 'aksesoris' dadakan kereta perang Kagami. Sepuluh buah mayat dengan anggota tubuh yang tak lagi lengkap karena beberapa putus di tengah jalan karena seretan saling tumpang tindih di belakang kereta—dan beberapa di antaranya terlihat menyangkut di samping, menjadikannya interior tambahan. Mayat-mayat itu semuanya pucat, dengan kadar darah yang bisa dipastikan hanya satu dua persen. Belum lagi bau anyir luar biasa pekat yang menguar dari ceceran darah-darah mayat tersebut dan terutama baju perang Kagami sendiri.

Kagami tertawa. "Kasihan." Komentarnya sarkas dengan nada yang sama sekali tidak simpatik. "Angkat pedang dan perisaimu, komandan. Aku menginginkan kematian yang memuaskan darimu."

Muak dengan perilaku Kagami, sekaligus membalaskan dendam prajurit-prajuritnya yang diperlakukan sedemikian tidak pantas, Aomine maju menghadang Kagami. Soal kecepatan dan kekuatan ia merasa jauh lebih unggul dari pada komandan lawan bersurai merah itu. Lagi pula sekarang komandan sadis yang baju perangnya berlumuran darah itu tidak menggenggam barang sebatang pedang pun. Mustahil Aomine tidak bisa melenyapkannya dari dunia ini.

Senyum Kagami merebak melihat serangan Aomine yang langsung. "Semangat sekali. Sepertinya butuh banyak waktu untuk membuatmu mau menghabiskan waktu denganku di ruangan pribadiku."

Aomine merinding disko mendadak. Komandan jahat ini homo?

Lalu pedang keras Aomine yang disinyalir akan menebas—atau minimal melukai—leher Kagami yang tak bersenjata tiba-tiba membentur sesuatu yang keras dan berkilat.

Sebuah pisau sepanjang tiga puluh sentimeter.

Kagami memutar-mutar pisau itu dengan tangan kanannya sementara Aomine mundur karena terkejut. Benar juga, julukan Kagami terlalu mengerikan untuk seseorang yang dikiranya begitu bodoh karena menghadapinya tanpa senjata. Rupanya pisau tajam itu disembunyikannya di balik baju perangnya selama ini.

Senyum buas Kagami merekah lagi. "Kau tahu? Dari semua peperangan yang selalu kumenangi, aku selalu jatuh cinta kepada tatapan pucat korban-korbanku, seperti yang sedang kau tunjukkan saat ini."

Mendadak Aomine berusaha keras terlihat kembali beringas, meskipun sedikit takut akan aura pembunuh yang menguar di sekeliling Kagami.

"_Hmph_, dan aku selalu menghabisi mereka dengan pisau simpananku ini. Pedang pemberian Kaisar Akashi Seijuurou itu hanya sebagai alat dalam proses pembuatan karpet merah kekuasaannya saja." Lanjut Kagami. "Tapi aku tidak suka lawan yang tidak melawan. Maju, Aomine Daiki."

Biarpun merasa rasio kemenangannya kecil, Aomine takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Ia maju dengan kecepatan _panther _yang begitu dibanggakannya dan mengayunkan pedangnya seperti sedang melawan seorang pemberontak yang akan mengambil kekuasaannya. Ia mengincar titik-titik vital tubuh Kagami yang terbuka, namun pria itu hanya tertawa meremehkan di tempat dan menangkis ayunan pedang Aomine dimana-mana dengan sebilah pisaunya.

Aomine berhenti. Ia harus menyimpan staminanya dan menyusun strategi baru dadakan untuk menghabisi komandan gila itu selagi diberi kesempatan.

"Kau cepat." Komentar Kagami biarpun tak perlu. "Tapi tidak liar dan buas. Hmm, apa ya yang bisa membuatmu bisa menjadi lebih kuat..." Pandangan mata Kagami melihat ke sekelilingnya. Peperangan masih panas dan kedudukan boleh dibilang seimbang di antara keduanya.

Nafas Aomine memburu. "Kau... mau melakukan apa lagi..." Ucap Aomine susah payah.

Kagami menyembunyikan pisaunya lagi lalu meraih pedang yang masih menancap di jantung prajurit Aomine yang baru saja dibunuhnya. Ia menarik pedang itu kuat-kuat lalu dengan cepat menebas beberapa prajurit Aomine yang sedang dihadapi prajurit-prajuritnya. Ia terlihat sangat buas, namun tetap berotak dan langsung menghujamkan pedangnya di titik-titik vital yang dapat menghabisi lawannya langsung. Ia menghindari jantung dan lebih banyak menusuk wajah lawan yang tak terlindung zirah karena tak ingin pedangnya menyangkut lagi. Bahkan karena kuatnya sabetan pedang itu sampai beberapa kali Kagami menusuk hidung lawannya dan ketika menariknya rupanya ada beberapa organ yang ikut keluar bersama hamburan darah mereka.

Darah Aomine mendidih melihatnya. Staminanya kembali dalam waktu cepat.

"Dasar alis belah dua sialan!" Maki Aomine kesal. "Berhenti bermain-main di sana dan majulah ke sini untuk kubunuh!"

Lalu seperdua detik kemudian pedang panjang Kagami meluncur ke arah mulut Aomine yang tengah terbuka. Beruntunglah karena kecepatan refleksnya Aomine dapat menghindari pedang itu sebelum mulutnya terbelah dua.

Jantungnya memompa darah sejuta kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya. Gila! Ia tidak menyangka kalau pedang itu sendiri yang akan melesat maju, ke arah mulutnya pula!

Sepasang iris merah gelap Kagami menatap Aomine dengan amarah. "Tidak ada yang boleh mengomentari alisku!"

"Ha... haha..." Aomine tertawa lemas mendengarnya. Kagami mungkin jadi lebih buas jika marah, tetapi biasanya orang akan kehilangan kontrol jika marah menguasai kan? Aomine bisa memakai momen ini untuk menghabisi Kagami yang terlampau diburu amarah.

Aomine berusaha tersenyum arogan. "Alis belah begitu sangat cocok denganmu kok, komandan. Mirip dengan lehermu setelah aku menghabisimu."

"Beraninya kau...!" Geram Kagami. Ia, komandan bengis yang super sempurna ini dikata-katai oleh komandan lawan yang sempat pucat pasi di hadapan pisau kecilnya? Harga diri Kagami tidak terima. Ia melesat ke arah Aomine dengan dua kali kecepatan yang tadi ditunjukkannya. Pisau kesayangannya dalam sekejap sudah berada lagi di tangan kanannya. Ia memburu Aomine dengan ganas.

Nafas Aomine berubah teratur. Ia harus tenang. Melihat kecepatan Kagami, ia akan sulit menghindari sabetan-sabetan pisau komandan gila itu. Tetapi, jika ia fokus kepada bagian-bagian tubuhnya yang diincar Kagami lewat matanya, ia pasti bisa menghindar dengan gesit seperti biasanya.

Pasti bisa, Aomine Daiki.

Demi kerajaan yang dicintainya, dan juga istrinya yang sedang menunggunya dengan bayi perempuan mereka di dalam rumah mereka yang kini tengah terancam karena aksi gila komandan jahat di hadapannya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Belum genap sepuluh serangan diterimanya, Aomine Daiki telah rubuh ke medan peperangan yang terhenti karena ketidaksadarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Untuk kemenangan kesekian kalinya di tahun ini, dan keberhasilan komandan Kagami Taiga dalam menghabisi komandan lawan, bersulang!"

Gelas-gelas alkohol saling bertabrakan. Cairan merah yang memabukkan itu perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam tenggorokan para prajurit dan kaisar agung Akashi Seijuurou yang barusan memimpin komando _cheers_. Kerajaan besar itu tengah berpesta, terutama para prajurit dan kaisar yang berjasa dalam alasan terselenggaranya pesta ini, yaitu perayaan bartambah luasnya kekuasaan mereka.

Sebagai bentuk penghormatan, kaisar agung Akashi Seijuurou menuangkan alkohol merah ke dalam gelas sang komandan Kagami Taiga. Komandan sangar itu tampak terkejut, lalu membungkuk hormat kepada sang kaisar.

"Terima kasih, Kaisar. Namun, dengan amat sangat menyesal, bahwasanya saya kurang menyukai minuman memabukkan ini. Mohon maaf, Kaisar." Ucap Kagami dengan tegas.

Kaisar agung Akashi Seijuurou mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Oh? Bukankah semua orang menyukai alkohol? Ini akan membuat semangat perangmu meningkat di kemudian hari, bukan?"

Kagami tersenyum. "Saya mempunyai minuman pembangkit semangat saya sendiri, Kaisar. Karena itulah saya bisa menjadi sebuas sekarang." Jelasnya dengan semangat. Ia mengembalikan gelasnya kepada Akashi.

"Hm, ya aku tidak masalah... Yang penting kamu bisa terus memenangkan setiap peperangan untuk keluasan wilayah kekaisaranku." Balas Akashi seraya mengambil gelas berisi alkohol yang diberikan Kagami lalu memberikannya kepada penasihatnya.

"Siap, Kaisar. Saya mohon diri dulu untuk kembali ke ruangan pribadi saya." Izin Kagami.

Kaisar agung Akashi Seijuurou hanya mengangguk sekilas sebagai tanda persetujuannya. Kagami pun undur diri ke ruangan pribadinya di bawah tanah kastil. Karena ia adalah komandan yang sukses dan letak ruangnya yang di bawah tanah, ruangannya dibangun cukup luas, bahkan menyaingi ruang pribadi kaisar. Di sana tidak terdapat banyak fasilitas, bahkan tidak ada pelayan yang siap melayaninya. Hal ini merupakan permintaan Kagami sendiri, agar ia bisa lebih bebas menikmati waktunya di ruang pribadinya.

Kagami menatap sekeliling ruangnya dengan senyum lebar. Ia melepaskan baju perangnya lalu melemparkannya asal ke lantai. Ia menghampiri sebuah jasad yang tergantung di tengah-tengah ruangannya.

Jasad seseorang bersurai biru yang polos penuh luka tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi.

Kedua iris biru jasad tersebut berpendar lemah, namun penuh amarah. Kedua tangannya terikat di langit-langit ruangan itu, patah.

"Ha... hahaha... hahahahahahahahaha!" Kagami tertawa kolosal melihatnya. "Bagaimana ruangan pribadiku, Komandan?"

Dengan muak Aomine Daiki yang tergantung meludah ke lantai.

Seringai Kagami melebar. "Berani sekali... Memangnya kamu tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang?"

Aomine hanya membalas pertanyaan Kagami dengan tatapan garangnya.

"Kaisar dan para prajuritku yang tangguh sedang berpesta di atas. Sebagai perayaan untuk wilayah baru kaisar." Jawab Kagami angkuh.

Aomine tak bergeming dan malah membuang muka.

"Ck..ck...ck..." Decak Kagami heran. "Taruhlah sedikit perhatian pada beritaku yang satu ini. Mereka sedang berpesta alkohol, dan tentu saja sekalian menikmati perempuan-perempuan baru dari wilayahmu."

Sepasang mata Aomine membelalak kaget. Perempuan katanya? Jangan-jangan...

Kagami menyeringai kejam. "Terutama yang bersurai merah muda itu... Nona siapa namanya...? Ah, Aomine Satsuki... Ia jadi primadona prajurit-prajuritku di atas."

Amarah Aomine yang sudah lemas itu seketika memuncak. "Bangsat... Kalian apakan istriku?! Lepaskan dia!"

"Maaf saja, itu di luar kuasaku." Balas Kagami seraya mengulur tali katrol yang mengikat Aomine di atas agar sedikit turun ke bawah. Setelahnya, ia menggeser sebuah tong kayu besar ke bawah Aomine. "Toh aku tidak tertarik kepada nafsu seksual begitu, kepada wanita maupun pria."

Aomine sedikit memberontak. "Ma.. mau kau apakan aku?!"

Kagami mengacuhkan pertanyaan Aomine. "Yah, aku lebih suka meminum alkohol merah yang membuatku mencandu. Dan tentunya luar biasa beringas sampai bisa mengalahkanmu." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah pisau baru dari kotak penyimpanan senjata di pojok kamarnya, lalu menghampiri Aomine yang tergantung.

Firasat buruk Aomine tiba-tiba meradang ketika melihat pisau itu mendekat. "Ja... jangan mendekat!"

Seringai kejam Kagami kembali timbul. "Asal kau tahu, tidak banyak yang menyukai ini, sehingga aku bisa menikmatinya sendirian."

Ujung pisau tajam Kagami sekarang tepat berhadapan dengan wajah pucat Aomine. "Bagus, bagus sekali, teruslah perlihatkan padaku wajah ketakutanmu itu..."

Mendengarnya, Aomine tersentak dan kembali berusaha terlihat garang. Sedikit panik, ia berusaha menggoyangkan tangannya agar lepas dari ikatan, walau sangat sakit. "Jangan harap! Pergi kau orang gila!"

"Hm, masih jual mahal ya. Bagaimana kalau begini?" Kagami menusuk dada kiri Aomine lalu membuat luka membujur yang dalam sampai ke perutnya. "Lalu begini..." Ia melanjutkannya dengan luka baru yang sama di dada kirinya. Tak terelakkan lagi, darah segar Aomine pun berhamburan keluar mengotori wajah Kagami. Namun, komandan itu tampak senang dan bahkan sesekali menjilati darah-darah yang berhamburan tersebut.

Aomine masih bertahan sekuat tenaga. Gila jika ia bilang ini tidak sakit. Ini sangat sakit. Tapi ia berusaha tidak menjerit agar tidak membuat Kagami puas.

"Keras kepala sekali..." Gumam Kagami tak puas. Ia pun mulai menusuk-nusuk tubuh Aomine secara asal dengan liar.

"A...agh... aa... agh..." Erang Aomine lirih setelah sekian lama berusaha menahan sakit. Lukanya terbuka makin banyak, darahnya mengalir semakin deras dan mulai berjatuhan ke dalam tong kayu besar di bawahnya. Kagami yang mendengarnya semakin bersemangat melukai tubuh kekar Aomine. Memunculkan banyak sumber darah dari tubuhnya.

"Merdu sekali... rintihan itu..." Sindir Kagami. "Tapi kau seharusnya meneriakkan itu keras-keras! Apa ciuman ujung pisauku belum cukup, Komandan? Terima ini!" Kagami pun menusuk perut Aomine lalu melubanginya dengan teknik khusus.

"AAAAAAAAAARGH!" Tak tahan lagi, Aomine akhirnya menjerit keras. Matanya yang berpendar lemah melihat usus panjangnya sedang ditarik oleh sang komandan gila yang menyiksanya. Hal itu menambah rasa sakitnya. Rasanya ia ingin mati sekarang juga.

Kagami tertawa puas. "Hahahahaha! Bagus... bagus... nah, kamu selama ini makan dengan baik ya, Komandan. Lantas... bagaimana dengan kerja ginjalmu?" Tangan Kagami yang berlumuran darah pun menarik keluar sepasang ginjal Aomine yang tadinya masih berfungsi baik.

"AAAAAAAAAAAARGH! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAAAAAN!" Jerit Aomine keras-keras. Kagami membalasnya dengan tawa kesenangan.

"Hmph, kau yakin ingin aku menghentikan aksiku? Atau... nyawamu? Nah, kalau begitu, tebaklah ini dulu. Menurutmu aku lebih suka warna bening atau merah?" Tanya Kagami provokatif.

Aomine menatap Kagami lemas. Ia berusaha menjawab dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. "Me... merah..."

Seringai Kagami melebar. "Naaaah! Kau sudah memilih! Kalau begitu, selamat jalan, Komandan! Mungkin sehabis ini bagus juga kalau kusantap sekalian istrimu, hahahahahaha!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Belum sempat Aomine melayangkan sejuta protes, pisau tajam Kagami sudah menghujam jantung Aomine keras-keras. Komandan itu mengeluarkan jantung yang masih sempat berdenyut dahsyat yang menyangkut di pisau itu lalu meminum kucuran darah yang keluar. Setelah darah itu mulai habis, ia mencabut pisaunya dan bahkan memeras jantung tersebut sampai seluruh darah di organ tersebut habis.

Kagami menyeringai puas melihat tong besarnya yang mulai terisi banyak oleh sisa-sisa darah Aomine.

Sementara itu, komandan Aomine Daiki, mati tergantung di langit-langit ruangan pribadi Kagami.

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

.

.

.

**a/n **: AAAAAA kenapa pula aku bisa buat _bloody scene _sejahat ini huhuhuhuhu... Yah tapi pokoknya ini untuk memenuhi request _bloody scene _dari **Tetsuya Ran**, ya. Mohon maaf jika masih aneh karena aku _newbie _dalam urusan begini nih, hehehe.

So, ready to review?


End file.
